


Medical Assistance

by hattafan2593



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Darkwing's relationship with Megavolt, Medical assistance, Megavolt's powers taking a toll on his body, Other, Seizures, Some angst, involuntary bowel movement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattafan2593/pseuds/hattafan2593
Summary: Out of every villain Darkwing has fought, he's known Megavolt the longest.When you've known someone that long, you tend to form a connection with that person, whether intentional (or wanted) or not.Of course, even without their history, it wasn't like Darkwing was just going to stand there and do nothing. He was a superhero, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical set-up. Darkwing and Launchpad had Megavolt cornered in the jewelry store he was trying to rob, and now he had a gun pointed at the duo.  
  
"Like my new toy, _Dork_ wing? I'm sure you'll get a _charge_ out of i-"

 

The words froze in the rat's throat, and the gun fell from his limp hand.

 

Darkwing saw the signs immediately, and leapt forward to catch the supervillain and slowly lower him to the ground.

The civilians in the store, who had all hidden behind the counter and under the cases in fear, now stared in shock and confusion as Megavolt convulsed violently on the ground.

"Launchpad, help me move him!" Darkwing ordered as he kicked the discarded gun away. He looked at the clock and made a mental note of the time.

 

"What's happenin', DW?" Launchpad asked as he helped DW maneuver Megavolt to the center of the room, away from the jewelry cases.

 

"He's having a seizure. Side effect from his powers." The masked mallard explained as he gently turned the rat on his side. "Go out to the Ratcatcher. There's a small white remote in the glove compartment. Bring it to me."

The pilot did as he was told - DW only used that tone of voice when he was dead serious.

 

Darkwing removed his cape and bunched it up, moving it underneath Megavolt's head like a pillow.

 

"Umm..." one brave civilian spoke up. "Shouldn't you put something in his mouth? To keep him from swallowing his tongue."

Darkwing shook his head, keeping his eyes on Megavolt. "He'd just choke on it. We need to keep his airways as clear as possible. Besides, the whole 'swallowing your tongue' thing is a myth."

He leaned down and used his sleeve to wipe the foam from Megavolt's mouth. He hissed as he received an electrical shock to his hand.

 

"Here, DW." The remote was placed in Darkwing's hand.

"Thanks, LP." Darkwing looked at the clock. Five minutes and two seconds. He pressed the button without hesitation.

 

"What is that?" Launchpad asked.

"It's a 911 alert device. It's sending the 911 operators our location. An ambulance should be here soon."

 

Megavolt's convulsions got worse, and the gurgling noises he had been making got louder.

 

Launchpad's face scrunched as a foul odor hit his nostrils. "Uhhh, DW...."

"I know, Launchpad. I know."

 

They heard sirens outside, and Darkwing and Launchpad stepped aside as the paramedics rushed in.  
  
  
  
  


 

Megavolt woke up groggy and confused. Nothing new.

He looked around and saw he was in a bed, and his wrist was chained to the railing with handcuffs. Also nothing new.

 

"Hey."

 

He turned to see Darkwing sitting by the bed.

Megavolt blinked. "Hey."

Darkwing sat up straighter. "I don't suppose you remember what happened?"

Megavolt scowled. "You know I don't. Why even ask?"

Darkwing rolled his eyes. "Can you at least _try_?"

Megavolt harrumphed, but narrowed his non-existent eyebrows in thought none-the-less. "Let's see.....I was robbing a store, I think....Jack's? No, that's a diner.... John's....Jay's! Mockingjay's! We were fighting....I pulled out my new electro-laser......Nothing."

 

Darkwing's face became solemn. "You had a seizure."

Megavolt's eyes became dinner plates. " _Seriously_?"

Darkwing nodded.

Megavolt suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Did I .....umm....y-you know..."

Darkwing smiled sympathetically. "I'm afraid so."

Megavolt facepalmed with his free hand. "Ughhh. Please tell me no one saw."

"You mean besides the security cameras you forgot to disable? And the dozen or so eye-witnesses? And the cops and paramedics that arrived to bring you here?"

 

Megavolt dramatically swept his arm across his face. "The guys are NEVER gonna let me live this down! My reputation is _ruined_!"

 

As his arch-enemy whined about his ruined reputation, Darkwing determined that he was fine and stood up to leave.

 

"Hey um.....thanks. For....you know...."

 

Darkwing shrugged. "Hey. It's what I do."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shocking news from the Mockingjay's Jewelry Store. Darkwing Duck, St. Canard's resident crime-fighter, was witnessed providing first aid assistance to his long-time arch-nemesis, Megavolt, during what appeared to be a grand mal seizure, after a failed attempt to rob the store."

 

"Dad, you're on TV!"

 

"The following surveillance footage was taken this morning at 10:01 am. Please be noted that it contains images that may be disturbing to some viewers. Viewer disgression is advised."

And of course Gosalyn paid no heed to it. She winced as she saw Megavolt collapse and convulse on-screen.

"That happened to my Grandma once." Honker explained, hiding behind his hands. "She'd forgotten to take her insulin."

 

The report went on with several interviews with the eye-witnesses. One in particular - a crotchety looking old woman - was voicing her irritation that Darkwing would save someone who was blatantly breaking the law. That St. Canard would have been better off without him. "Good riddance, I say." she snarled.

Gosalyn was furious. "Well, what did she expect him to do? Just stand there and let him die?!"

 

"Alright, that's enough." Drake Mallard entered the living room and shut the TV off. "Honker, your mom called. She says it's time for dinner."

"Yes, sir." Honker nodded, and headed towards the front door. "See you later, Gosalyn!"

 

"And as for _you_." Drake looked at his daughter pointedly. "You've got homework to do."

"But-"

" _Now_ , young lady."

 

Gosalyn pouted, but made her way towards the stairs. She paused at the third step. "Hey Dad? You know you did the right thing."

 

Drake smiled. "Of course I do, Gos. Now scoot."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and ascended the stairs.

 

Once his daughter was out of sight, Drake's face became solemn.

 

 

 

 

 

"That's the fifteen one, LP."

 

Launchpad nearly choked on his hamburger.

 

"This has happened before?!"

 

"Unfortunately." Darkwing stared out at the city from his place on the rooftop. "And that's only the ones I've witnessed."

 

Launchpad just stared, completely gobsmacked.

 

"The first one I saw was ten years ago. I had no idea what to do. I had spent years learning about the criminal element and how to stop it, and I'd even spent some time in medical training, but then? I completely froze. Lucky for me there was a trained nurse nearby."

 

Launchpad rubbed his arm nervously. "Isn't there.....I don't know...medicine he can take?"

 

"He'd either point blank refuse it or forget to take it. And medicine can only do so much."

 

Darkwing folded his arms. "He's gonna die, Launchpad. One of these days he's just gonna fall over dead. And's there not a thing we can do about it."

 

Launchpad gazed at his partner sympathetically. Darkwing had known Megavolt for years before he had come along. There was a relationship there. An antagonistic relationship, but a relationship none-the-less.

Darkwing straightened. "Come on Launchpad. Let's check the East Side."

 

Launchpad nodded, and followed his partner to the Thunderquack. Whatever happened with Megavolt, they'd cross that bridge when they came to it. Right now, duty called.

 


End file.
